All Shook Up
the following story is NON-CANON, AU, and is rated MODERATE it's a tigerheart/bumblestripe fic leave a homophobic comic and i'll eat your socks Allegiances See Here Chapter One Dawnpelt opened her mouth, taking in a deep breath. Tigerheart was out on a herb-gathering patrol with her and Flametail. Flametail had insisted the three siblings were growing apart, and this would be a bonding patrol. He had been rattling off herbs, their meanings, and what they look like. Dawnpelt and Tigerheart were teaching him simple battle moves. “Thunderclan,” Dawnpelt muttered, unsheathing and resheathing her claws in anticipation. “No need to fight, Dawnpelt,” Tigerheart said calmly, “It’s their border just as much as ours.” Dawnpelt shrugged. “Oh!” Flamepelt exclaimed, “There’s some marigold along the border. It’s a small sun-colored little flower, eaten it helps chills, chewed and applied helps prevent infection! Oh, there’s also a bit of lavender, tall and purple. Eaten helps head and throat pain, the scent can help anxiety.” “Oh, I love the scent of lavender.” Tigerheart nodded, smiling, heading in that direction. Shadowclan had recently won the small clearing between the territories, in greenleaf it was covered in marigold and other small herbs. Flametail, being a medicine cat, had free riegn on that strip of territory. “There may also be a bees nest. We may get honey!” Flametail droned on, excited. “Oh, I love honey,” Dawnpelt purred. “Don’t get stung, Flametail,” Tigerheart reminded. “Aw, we’ve got blackberry leaves, Tigerheart. Bit of mallow, too.” The clearing was the second fully-sunned place in Shadowclan’s territory, second only to a strip of land on Shadowclan’s side of Riverclan’s border. Flametail took his first steps across the border, the sun turning his pelt the color of a sunset. “Freeze, Shadowclan!” came a voice Tigerheart didn’t recognize. From the dappled, tree-covered side of the border, emerged three cats. One a silver tabby tom, another a spotted calico, another Brightheart, and the last a brown she-cat dragging herself on powerful front legs. Dawnpelt tilted her head, squinting in confusion, while Tigerheart stared wide-eyed. Flametail was simply standing, not confused of scared in the slightest. He dipped his head in respect, “Brightheart, greetings.” She nodded to dismiss him, so he went on, “Who are these cats with you?” “Only Thunderclan’s newest warriors!” said the brown she-cat, puffing out her chest proudly, “I’m Briarlight!” “Bumblestripe,” said the silver tom. “And I’m Blossomfall,” said the calico. Brightheart nodded proudly, “What are you up to, Flametail?” “Shouldn’t we flay his pelt?” asked Blossomfall, “He’s a Shadowclan cat on Thunderclan territory.” Brightheart shook her head, “He’s only collecting herbs. Right, Flametail?” “Of course! What do you take me for? I hardly know how to hunt!” Brightheart purred in laughter, nodding to Blossomfall and Bumblestripe in turn. “Alright, you two go remark the border.” Tigerheart and Dawnpelt scooted back a bit to avoid touching. After they’d finished, Brightheart and patrol scooted a bit closer to the border. “Any news?” she asked. The siblings glanced at eachother before Tigerheart spoke, “Not really. Kinkfur has joined the nursery.” “Oh!” Brightheart meowed, “Well, send her my congratulations and good luck. Kits are a pawful,” she said with a chuckle. Tigerheart let out a mrrow of laughter, glancing between the new warriors. “You? I mean, besides the new warriors?” “Cherrykit and Molekit are growing up well,” she answered simply. Tigerheart laughed a bit, “Well, send them my congratulations, too. Hard work, growing up!” Brightheart hummed happily. Blossomfall turned to her, “May we please return to patrolling?” she asked, agitated. Brightheart nodded, “Of course. Briarlight needed a rest, I imagine it’s hard on only two legs.” “I’m just glad to be stretching my legs!” she said happily. “Bumblestripe, you’ve been awfully quiet,” Brightheart turned to the tom. “M’sorry,” was all he said, glancing at Tigerheart, almost shamefully. Tigerheart caught his eyes, and for a moment they stared at eachother. Tigerheart tore his gaze away, acting like he was just checking on his brother, feeling his chest hurt. His mouth was full of flowers, and he was wrapping a leaf around a honeycomb, being held by Dawnpelt. He started wondering when she left his side, but looked back at Brightheart. She purred, glancing between the toms, “Well, best we be off, then.” She turned tail and padded away, Blossomfall and Brairlight right at her sides. Bumblestripe was a few steps behind, and he stole one last glance before disappearing behind the trees. Tigerheart padded back to his siblings, who nodded at him. As they headed back to camp, Tigerheart’s paws felt heavy, his chest hot and clogged. He’d only felt that looking at one other cat, Dovepaw, and-- Tigerheart blinked, realization clouding his mind. He shook his head slightly, so his siblings wouldn’t notice. He frantically opened his eyes. Bless my soul, he thought, what’s wrong with me? Category:Fan Fictions